Lost and Found
by Matt Smith
Summary: Matt has finally tracked down the man named Harrison, and now, goes on a rescue mission, to save Crystal and stop the terrorism once and for all.


Rated M - Mature  
Heavy Vulgar Language, Strong Violence

A Matthew Smith Fictional Adventure

Episode Four

**Lost and Found**

_By Matthew Smith_

I stood outside the abandoned military facility. It was located just outside the main city, in an open area, not many people around. I watched as the watch counted up:

23:59:50…

23:59:51…

23:59:52…

23:59:53…

23:59:54…

23:59:55…

23:59:56…

23:59:57…

23:59:58…

23:59:59…

It was time.

I walked forward, drawing my 9mm. A guard crossed my path. I aimed and fired twice. He went down with a thunk. I heard shouting. My presence was now known. Two soldiers ran around a corner. I fired two shots into both of them. They both dropped to their knees, but only one fell completely over, face first, dead. I walked over, and put the pistol to the soldier's forehead.

"Tell me where he is."

"He's not interested."

"Well, guess what? I am." I fired a shot into is head, and he fell to the right. I stepped over him, and started for the large factory to the right. A man appeared on the roof and fired at me. I dove behind a large crate and returned fire, hitting him in the chest, making him fall over the edge and hit the ground with a splat.

I took off running for the door, and kicked it inward. Two men with machine guns were standing there, smoking and talking. They looked me up and down. "Boo." Was all I said, as I emptied the remaining bullets in my magazine into their chests.

I ejected the magazine and popped another one in from my belt and marched through the short foyer and kicked in another door, which led into the main area. Machines and pipes covered the floors. I stood, listening for a moment. There were footsteps heading my way. I glared at nothing in particular and took a step forward, catching a guard in the neck as he came around a machine.

Three more came from all directions. I ducked behind a barrel. "Where's the girl?!" I shouted at them. "With him. And he said there's to be no visitors!" One responded. I started to laugh, and sat on the ground behind the barrel. I was laughing hysterically. "What's so funny, guy?"

"I have a pass!"

"Show me!"

I stood up and fired a shot into his face, before ducking back down as the other two open fired. "Don't fuck with me!" I screamed. "We're not gonna fuck with you. We're gonna fuck you up!" One cried.

I gritted my teeth and looked around. I spotted a barrel nearby. It read: Warning: Flammable. I smiled to myself and without thinking, fired a shot at it. It punctured it, but didn't spark it, and the contents began to drain out of the hole and spill towards the two men.

"Hey, guys…?"

"What now, guy? We gonna fuck you…"

"It's gonna get hot in here. I'm keeping my clothes on!"

I fired a shot, igniting the contents on the floor. It spread on the line of liquid and suddenly the barrel exploded. I ducked down for a moment and then came up to find the men on their backs, knocked out.

I glared. "Fuck medical assistance." I fired a shot into each of them and moved past them. I moved down along the wall, and found a door. I pulled it open and found that it led down. I nodded. He was hiding. "I'm not stupid!" I declared to no one in particular.

I started down the stairwell, and found myself in a dark basement. I reached down and snatched out a small flashlight and switched it on. I shined the light around, finding the only way out was to the left, about 15 feet away, past several large crates. I moved past them, and turned the handle to the large metal door.

I sucked in a deep breath and then swung open the door, finding a bright light in another long, sad and decrepit looking hall. "Oh hello? Where's the proper welcome a lovely visitor gets? Huh?!"

"Here's your welcome, bitch!" A man screamed through some pipes, shoving his barrel between the pipes and letting off a burst of gun fire. I hit the ground and landed on my left knee, as the gun fire stopped. I stood up and grabbed the barrel and yanked on it, pulling the man forward into the hot pipe lines.

As he let out a horrifying scream of pain, I fired my pistol, dropping him to the ground, ending his misery. "You are welcome." I muttered, moving past the pipes. Suddenly there was a loud feedback over the built in intercom system. "Mr. Smith! So glad you could join me and the lovely Crystal. The party is just getting started. Keep going straight and you'll run right into us. I would like to have some words with you."

"I'm on my way." I muttered, ejecting the pistol magazine. I reloaded with a fresh magazine, and marched off in the direction Harrison had told me to. Sure it was probably a trap. At this point, I expected nothing less from the murderer, kidnapper, mostly rapist as well. I came to a left turn, and glanced around the corner and saw that it led up a short set of stairs and a door that read security room.

"Great." I edged around the corner and moved up towards the door. I stopped in mid-step and looked down. I smiled evilly at the trip wire that was hooked to a grenade that was hidden with-in the walls.

"Cute."

I took out a line of metal string and tied it to the trip wire and unrolled it away from the area. As soon as I was out of range, I pulled on my string. There was an extremely loud blast, and dust and smoke rolled out from the hall. I heard voices – some laughing, some spitting commands – coming from the other side of the blast site.

I stood and walked into the smoke and dust, and spotted an outline of a man and a rifle. I aimed and fired three times, two in the chest, one in the head. The person went down hard, and another figure replaced him. I fired at that one, wasting three more bullets. As I cleared the smoke and dust, and saw Crystal at the top of the steps, tied to an office chair. Her clothes were torn and her face was tear stained.

"Crystal!" I shouted, and raced up the steps. As I entered the room, I heard a click. The metal is cold to the touch as Harrison lets out a breath of anger and shoves the gun against the side of my temple. "You just don't get it do you?"

"I get it. You had parental problems. Right? I mean, it's not your fault. No one can choice their parents."

"SHUT UP! Your screwing up my plans!"

"Which is?"

"Oh, you just keep going, and I'm going to…"

"Kill me?"

"Exactly!"

"You should have pulled the trigger when I came into the room."

Before he could react, I turned, shoving the hand with the gun backwards and ramming it into the wall. He lost his grip and dropped the gun, as I kicked him backwards and aimed my pistol at him. Suddenly I heard a scream to my left, and I looked and saw a trooper flying at me. He slammed into me and we hit the wall.

I punched him in his face, and threw him off of me, and moaned as I sat up. My back hurt like hell. "Alright, now I'm…" The man stood up and raced toward me again, I leaped to the side and he flew through the window behind me. The scream he let out was deafening as he fell to his death. "…pissed." I muttered. I grabbed my pistol and turned to the empty space where I had put Harrison. He was gone.

I turned and rushed over to Crystal, and ripped her out of the ties that were holding her in the chair. She fell out of the chair and I dropped down with her to the floor, pulling her into my arms. She let out a deep sob.

I brushed her hair out of her face, and cooed, "Shhh. It's alright. You are safe now." She clawed at my jacket, in an attempt to put her arms around my neck, and hug me close. I did the only thing I could think to do at that moment. I held her tightly. Moments passed by. Her sobbing slowed to a stop. She straightened herself up and leaned against the wall next to me.

"Matt?"

I looked over at her. "Yeah?" I asked softly. She moved closer and I put my arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. "Don't let go." She whispered.

"I won't. I promise." I whispered back, as she leaned her head down on my shoulder. For the few minutes that we sat there, I stared at the room around us, as I continued to calm her down as best as possible. Something caught my eye.

Blue Prints.

Of the White House.

* * *

Song Recommendation:

New Divide – Linkin Park; Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Soundtrack – Beginning Count Down and Assault.

Run – George Strait – 50 Number Ones – Crystal is freed and the end.


End file.
